Petites montées de température pour un 14 février
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Série de drabbles sur les couples phares du fandom : 1869, D18, XS, All27, etc...


**Titre :** Petites montées de température lors d'un 14 février...

**rating :** M (comme Mature et Majeur ^^)

**warning :** du sexe et quelques pratiques scabreuses (surtout le dernier drabble). yaoi.

**genre :** humour et M ^^.

**résumé : **série de drabbles sur des couples variés (yaoi). 1869, all27, XS etc.

**note :** J'avais besoin de me refaire la main sur des lemons ^^. Je suis un peu en retard pour la saint Valentin, et le texte que j'avais prévu pour cette date le sera encore plus. Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Mukuro avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner par Hibari. A commencer par l'énorme boîte rose en forme de cœur que le chef du comité de discipline avait trouvé ce matin sur son bureau avec un petit mot invitant à la luxure. La tête de Kusakabe avait valu le détour, les joues rougissantes de son amant aussi. Kyoya n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de romantique, aussi étaient-ils directement passés à la case sexe sans passer par le « je t'aime » traditionnel.

-Oui, continue comme ça, ordonna Hibari en crispant les doigts sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

Mukuro ne répondit pas, la bouche trop occupée autour du sexe de son amant pour pouvoir lancer une réplique sarcastique sur l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il fit glisser sa langue autour du gland et repoussa fermement la main qui voulait l'attraper par les cheveux pour le rapprocher. Même s'il s'agissait de Kyoya, l'illusionniste refusait de perdre totalement le contrôle, bien au contraire : le but du jeu était de faire perdre son impassibilité coutumière à Hibari.

Ils finirent juste avant que les membres du comité de discipline ne réussissent à forcer la porte du bureau, inquiétés par les râles d'agonie qui s'en dégageaient. Kyoya envoya à l'hôpital tous ceux qui remarquèrent la morsure qu'il s'était faite en se mordant le poignet.

oOOo

Traditionnellement, la Varia évitait le bureau du boss pour la saint Valentin. Y entrer était source de catastrophes. Le boss détestait être interrompu dans ses affaires. La première fois, Levi s'était pointé à dix heures du matin et avait découvert Squalo sur les genoux de Xanxus, en pleine tentative d'amélioration de leurs records d'apnée respectifs. Un tir des flingues du boss avait chassé l'importun et le reste de la Varia avait enfin été au courant de ce qui se tramait entre les deux et dont ils se doutaient déjà. L'année suivante, peu avant midi, ce fut Lussuria qui entra dans l'antre de la bête. La découverte de l'épéiste nu gémissant sur le bureau sous les assauts de Xanxus avait failli lui coûter la vie. Le reste des assassins le virent se précipiter dans la chambre froide où il entreposait sa collection de cadavre, prenant juste le temps de glisser à Levi qu'il devrait très probablement trier une nouvelle fois les dossiers qu'il avait déposé sur le bureau du boss la veille au soir. « Et on mange quand? » demanda Bel, sans avoir de réponse.

L'année d'après, ce fut le prince qui surprit les deux amants. Il était pourtant deux heures de l'après-midi, et Belphegor avait découvert que le squale était cette fois-ci sous le bureau du boss. Lui même était allé récupérer un couteau qui s'était planté en hauteur dans un arbre, embrochant l'oiseau sur lequel il l'avait lancé. Squalo l'avait aperçu par la fenêtre et Xanxus n'avait pas aimé la pause dans les petits soins que lui administrait son bras droit. Bel n'avait pas réussi à récupérer son bien et s'était cassé un bras dans la chute.

Puis, ce fut Marmon qui, voulant exiger un remboursement de l'épéiste sur une quelconque affaire, s'introduit vers les sept heures du matin dans sa chambre. Pour y découvrir que le boss n'avait pas voulu attendre plus tard pour faire son affaire à l'épéiste, menotté au lit. Levi, Bel et Lussuria acceptèrent de payer les frais de soins de l'arcobaleno si celui-ci leur montrait en images ce qu'il avait surpris.

Cette année, Sawada Tsunayoshi décida d'aller voir Xanxus ce jour là. Tout le reste de la Varia l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

oOOo

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Yamamoto décida de délaisser l'esprit d'équipe après un entraînement, insistant auprès des joueurs qu'ils s'étaient bien entraînés et qu'il pouvait aller se reposer. Ranger le local n'étais pas une très grande affaire, il pouvait s'en charger tout seul. Aussi, le leader était-il seul sous la douche lorsque Gokudera vint le rejoindre. Et, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'italien était doué avec sa langue et ses dix doigts.

Après avoir passé un long moment à se savonner mutuellement, Gokudera glissa doucement deux doigts entre les fesses de son partenaire pour le préparer. Des gémissements ne tardèrent pas à emplir l'air, couvrant le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Puis les deux se séparèrent et coupèrent l'eau, avant de déverrouiller la porte à la recherche d'une serviette.

Les amants se figèrent sur le seuil de la porte en découvrant derrière le chef du comité de discipline. Les yeux légèrement plus brillants que d'habitude, celui-ci montra un mégot qui traînait par terre dans la douche, et lança avec un sourire sadique:

-Il est interdit de fumer dans les douches, Gokudera Hayato. Laisse-moi te le faire comprendre.

oOOo

Hibari était allongé en train de faire la sieste lorsqu'un fouet s'enroula autour de ses poignets. Il se leva d'un bond et le propriétaire de l'arme tira joyeusement pour l'approcher de lui.

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Kyoya! lança-t-il avec un sourire en regardant le japonais le fusiller du regard.

-Il est hors de question que je t'accompagne au restaurant, foutu herbivore.

Dino se mit à rire. Il avait retrouvé l'invitation envoyée à son élève en petits morceaux dans la poubelle du bureau.

-C'est pas grave. Si tu préfères le toit de Namimori, ça me convient très bien, affirma-t-il en évitant un coup de pied vicieux de la part de sa victime/bourreau/amoureux.

Bloquant Hibari au sol, il entreprit de lui retirer ses tonfas. C'était la meilleure prévention qu'il connaissait pour empêcher le gardien du nuage de mettre en place un jeu sadique. Même s'il aimait son amant, le blond n'était pas masochiste. Il hésita à l'embrasser, de peur de se faire perforer la lèvre si le japonais n'était pas d'accord, et ce dernier le fixait d'un air qui n'était pas vraiment engageant.

-Euh, si tu n'as pas envie, je ne vais pas te forcer, annonça finalement Dino d'un ton hésitant alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la chemise de Kyoya et que ce dernier lui envoyait visuellement des promesses de mort douloureuse.

-Tu ne t'es pas encore blessé, ni fait tomber quelque chose. Tes hommes seraient-ils dans le coin en train de nous regarder? demanda froidement le japonais.

Il y eut un blanc. Puis l'italien rougit brusquement et se tourna vers les bâtiments pour intimer l'ordre de partir à ceux qui étaient restés. Hibari eut un sourire sadique en se dégageant de la prise qui le maintenait. Renversement des rôles. Dino eut des traces de morsures pendant deux semaines.

oOOo

_(All27)_

-Bon, annonça Mukuro en se frottant les mains. On a l'autorisation de l'arcobaleno Reborn, on s'est enfin mis d'accord sur l'ordre de passage, les Cervello sont là pour vérifier que personne ne triche dans l'ordre ou dans le temps imparti, et on a tout le matériel nécessaire. Il ne reste plus qu'à attraper Tsunayoshi, le déshabiller et l'attacher à son lit.

-A l'aiiiiiiiiiiide! cria Sawada, poursuivi par tous ses gardiens et même certains qui n'en faisaient pas partie.

oOOo

Comme chaque année, Hibari avait coincé Tsuna sous prétexte de viol du règlement, ce qui n'était en fait qu'un prétexte pour s'envoyer le garçon. Comme chaque année, la « punition » impliquait pas mal de morsures et autant de baisers. Comme chaque année, alors que l'ex-chef du comité de discipline s'apprêtait à faire sa fête à son herbivore favori, il recevait sur son téléphone une photographie d'Hibird entre des mains gantées avec à côté, un quotidien régional datant du jour même. Malgré tous ses efforts. Et comme chaque année, Mukuro exigeait la livraison immédiate du dixième Vongola « en l'état, et avec le matériel utilisé s'il y en avait » en échange de la libération du petit compagnon de Kyoya. Mais pour cette année, Tsuna n'osa pas dire à Hibari que la perspective de se faire baiser dans la même pièce qu'un oiseau jaune chantant l'hymne du collège ne l'emballait pas. Surtout que l'Hibird portait toujours une caméra en marche sur lui.

oOOo

Gokudera et Tsuna étaient censés tester le nouveau matériel installé dans la chambre du futur parrain Vongola. Et à la place...

-Juudaime, ils sont tous partis pour deux heures! Profitons-en!

-Mais le matériel... ils attendent!

-On dira qu'on n'a pas réussi du premier coup, insista le fumeur en venant coller sa bouche sur celle de son chef.

-D'accord. Mais faisons vite, se rendit Tsuna en sentant une main commencer à tirer sur ses vêtements.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, oubliant le reste. Gokudera ouvrit le pantalon du brun et glissa sa main dans l'ouverture. Sa langue humidifia la peau du ventre de son amant, le faisant gémir, puis, lorsqu'ils se sentirent prêts tous les deux, l'italien les débarrassa des derniers vêtements qui les gênaient.

-Ah, Gokudera-kun! cria Sawada en sentant l'autre le pénétrer.

L'heure suivante fut aussi bruyante que passionnée. Puis les deux amoureux se rhabillèrent et se penchèrent enfin sur l'écran qui avait été installé dans la matinée.

-Hmm, le mode d'emploi dit d'appuyer là pour mettre en route l'écran, annonça Gokudera en effectuant le geste.

L'écran s'alluma, affichant le sourire de Rokudo Mukuro.

-Ah, Mukuro! Donc ça marche! s'exclama Sawada en souriant à l'illusionniste.

-Kufufu, oui, et je t'annonce que la fonction enregistrement marche aussi, jeune Vongola, répondit l'illusionniste en agrandissant son sourire.

Il appuya sur un bouton, faisant apparaître dans un petit cadre une vidéo montrant les ébats précédents des deux amants qui rougirent violemment. Hayato se mit brusquement à jurer en italien, tandis que Tsuna restait sur place, mortifié.

-Et si nous négociions le prix de ce petit intermède? suggéra Mukuro d'une voix sucrée qui cachait mal sa joie.

oOOo

Contrairement au reste du monde, le jour de la saint Valentin, Bykuran préférait s'offrir des choses plutôt qu'en donner. Et cette année, son dévolu s'était porté sur Rokudo Mukuro, séduisant et fuyant illusionniste ennemi. Le plaisir était double : tout d'abord celui de monter un plan pour capturer quelqu'un qui aurait pu être la fille de l'air s'il n'était pas un homme (quoique, peut-être que dans une autre vie...), ensuite la volupté de lui faire tout ce qui lui plairait, de préférence quelque chose de sadique.

Hibari fut très surpris de voir son amant disparaître sous son nez alors qu'il allait l'embrasser. Et Byakuran fit semblant d'être très étonné et ému de voir que l'illusionniste s'était de lui même attaché et enroulé dans un gros ruban pour lui faire une surprise dans sa chambre. Mukuro parvint tout juste à se retenir de grincer des dents. Et la suite des évènements mit son impassibilité à dure épreuve.

Byakuran semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à lui glisser dans la bouche des chamallows, un par un, puis à le forcer à avaler et à lécher ses doigts.

-Encore un, Mukuro-kun, fit joyeusement son ravisseur, gobant un petit tube blanc tout en caressant les lèvres de son prisonnier avec un autre, avant de lui enfoncer de force entre les dents. Hum, te voir sucer mes doigts comme ça me donne des idées, pas toi?

Ce fut sa bouche pleine qui empêcha l'illusionniste de lancer une réplique sarcastique, bien plus que la lueur perverse dans les yeux de Byakuran.

Une dizaine d'heure plus tard, Hibari vit réapparaître Mukuro dans son salon. Il était nu et en piteux état. Byakuran avait vraiment pris son pied.

-Toilettes, murmura-t-il alors que le gardien du nuage l'aidait à tenir debout.

Délivrant son estomac des kilos de chamallows qu'il contenait, l'illusionniste se demanda avec fureur quelles sources d'information son ennemi utilisait. Tout d'abord pour le trouver chez Kyoya, ensuite parce qu'il pensait être le seul à savoir qu'il détestait les chamallows. Et cet enfoiré, en plus de lui en avoir fait manger, lui en avait fourré partout où il était humainement possible d'en mettre.

* * *

Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture ^^


End file.
